


Growing Pains

by adobochan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adobochan/pseuds/adobochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karin is all grown-up and this time, Toushirou takes notice. Regardless if she's ready for him or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... this is weird. And awkward. I'll be honest, I had no idea I'd be writing something like this today but I was so inspired and it's all (well, semi) ichilover3's fault. >.

Over the years, Toushirou has developed a distaste for something that most men loved, adored even, something so commonplace on a woman that they’re what most males notice first. And no, it’s not because he might be entertaining ‘other’ preferences (ask his previous bedmates and they’ll guarantee he’s much better than his reputation promises). It’s just, he’s sure he’s been desensitized over the years, is all.

He has no shame saying he’s not interested in breasts.

It earns him laughter of course, from the older officers who can’t decide what part they love most about women. But breasts, no matter the size or shape, are already top five by default. And what they didn’t understand even more was how he couldn’t like them with a lieutenant like Matsumoto around. Now those babies, they smirked knowingly at each other, are a connoisseur’s dream. No man with or without a pulse could say otherwise.

But Toushirou thinks that she might be the reason for his aversion in the first place. After being hugged and suffocated and ‘loved’ by her so long, the appeal had faded. And while he took the customary route of giving his partners pleasure, it was more for their sake he paid such careful attention to them. Hitsugaya was not a man who committed half-heartedly to his duty.

Even smaller breasts, though slightly more appealing, are not particularly eye-catching. He’s seen Hinamori’s after all, and they do nothing for him. (Not that he was spying, of course. Was it his fault she forgot to lock the door to their childhood bedroom when she came to visit Granny?) So he’s assumed the position of neither for nor against boobs. Personally, he prefers long legs and a pert bottom, things he can grab onto as he’s digging deep into a woman’s body and he won’t apologize for his preference.

The change of mind comes swift and unexpected.

When visiting his old captain, he’s at the dinner table while the other is tending to the last of his patients. Yuzu has already left him with tea, saying she’d be back after grocery shopping as she dragged Ichigo with her. It’s quite a sight to see the gentlest Kurosaki control the strongest one, Toushirou ponders to himself as the other is forced out the door with ease. And that, he decides, is the day he will never cross Kurosaki Yuzu for as long as he values his own afterlife.

The sliding of the door and the familiar feel of her _reiatsu_ warns him of her approach, a stroke against his senses that has his hair standing on end. He doesn’t know why he’s so in sync with Kurosaki Karin, not when the last time he’d really seen her she’d been twelve, maybe thirteen years old. For some reason his visits and her schedule never matched up.

Her voice calls out an ‘I’m home,’ the huskiness driving a jolt right between his legs and piquing his interest. There are few voices that demand his attention but Hitsugaya straightens at hers, wondering if she’d outgrown that tomboy past of hers. Wondering even more if she’s as beautiful as her voice makes her out to be. When she finally rounds the corner and greets him with surprise, Toushirou feels his mouth go dry and his body heat.

Slanted, dark eyes watch him as she goes into the kitchen, asking where everyone has gone. He explains in his usual tone, observing as she reaches inside a cupboard for a cup and how her training shorts reveal legs he can happily visualize wrapped around him. And he doesn’t stop staring—nor does he tell himself to, because a little looking never hurt nobody—even when she turns her back to him. The image of cupping that ass as he kisses those pretty pink lips leaves him reaching for another glass of tea and a bit of his sanity.

She nods as she listens to him talk, finally divesting herself of her university sweatshirt and revealing a wife beater underneath. When he catches sight of it, still lightly damp with sweat and clinging to her like a second skin, Toushirou physically has to keep himself from walking over to her. Because, for the first time in his long, long life, he’s imagining slipping his hand beneath that top, rolling Karin’s nipple between his fingers as she grounds out his name.

He’s had many one-night stands, a few relationships, but none of them have made him feel like this.

It takes more willpower than he’d like to have her sit in front of him, rambling about college as she leans forward. And it takes even more not to strip her of that silly piece of cloth she calls clothing and wrap her around him so tight she’ll never get away. Just the thought is satisfying enough, as he keeps the conversation going as if he’s not thinking of fucking her senseless right there on top of her family’s kitchen table.

When Karin leaves, he nearly asks her to stay. It’s your friend’s sister, your former captain’s daughter, he chastises himself as he watches her go. Those are tabooed lines that no shinigami should ever cross but she made it tempting. Just a look at her and he wanted to dirty every pristine inch of Karin, drag her into sin with a smile.

It’s that thought that has him visiting a month later, conveniently when Karin has also come back from her dorm. But she’s going out that night, dressed in a midnight blue dress that compliments her light skin and curled hair. And he burns red with jealousy at the idea that other men would see her like this, want her the way he does. He says something uncomplimentary, not meaning it in the slightest, and she takes offense immediately.

She storms out with the promise of finding someone—anyone but him—tonight. And Toushirou has no doubt she’ll accomplish her mission, as he digs his fingers in his hair and curses. So when Isshin steps in and tells him to chase after her, he isn’t sure if that’s approval or warning in his gaze. Regardless, it’s enough to have him at Urahara’s in moments, forced to play dress up when the old man understands his objective.

‘They’ll turn you away at the door dressed like that. Here, wear these,’ the blond man instructs from behind his fan. The smile is apparent but Hitsugaya doesn’t have the patience for games. He’s outfitted and tracking Karin down, finding her at some hole-in-the-wall that’s more than a little exclusive.

He’s never been so smug to be considered attractive because the bouncer takes one look at him and lets him through. He hears the men behind him groan and protest as the women sigh in understanding. But he has no interest in any of them tonight.

There’s no need for him to find her. Karin is her own lightning rod, trapping people with the easy swing of her hips. She tangles her fingers in her hair like a lover would, closing her eyes and moving to the beat with grace he should’ve known she’d have. Her friends are around her, some dancing as well while others pick up guys on the side. And he knows that she can have anyone she wants right now, as she slits her obsidian gaze open and smiles a sexy smirk at whoever makes eye contact.

He can’t move fast enough when someone takes her invitation seriously and sidles up behind her. He has to hold in the urge to rip the man’s neck from his shoulders. Stalking forward, he sees how hands pet her curves, tracing her flawless figure with increasing boldness. So it really isn’t any surprise when Toushirou twists a few fingers and pushes the other away, just as Karin looks back with wide eyes.

Her mouth says nothing but her expression darkens. She has every intention of stomping away, can see it in the way her mouth tightens and her fists ball, but Toushirou’s not having that. Instead he’s dragging her in the direction of the exit, her fight barely one at all. When they get outside and into the sticky heat, she’s throwing him off and yelling about how he’s not wanted here, how he’s acting unlike himself. But it’s been many years since they’ve last talked so it’s safe to say she doesn’t know him that well anymore.

That’s why it feels right for him to push her against the bricked wall and swallow her words with his lips. She struggles fruitlessly, biting at him and pushing his shoulders in hopes that he’ll heed her. But Karin needs to be taught a lesson, he thinks as he slides a spaghetti strap down her shoulder, revealing black lace that’s nearly see-through.

And his blood boils when he thinks someone else might’ve been the one to see it.

Hoisting her up, he wraps those long, long legs around him and presses his pelvis into her own. He almost smiles when she groans, rubbing her body against him when she realizes he’s going to stay, that he’s not just being an overprotective jerk. It’s tempting to take her there, unzip his pants and slide into her hot, messy heat. But he wants to make her scream his name, beg him for release until she can’t find the words to ask for it.

Hitsugaya settles for kissing her senseless, rocking his hips as she moves in tandem with him. Feeling her open up, he pulls her other strap down and makes quick work of her bra. And then it’s him who has to bite back a growl when he watches them bounce with her thrusts, mewling to get him closer, to have him fuck her against the wall.

He doesn’t like that she’s so experienced, as she tongues his ear and brings a hand to rub the outline of his dick. Someone has been here first and he understands that there was no way she could wait for him but it still doesn’t take away the envy.

So he tortures her by lifting her high, suckling her breast as he toys with the other. It gets a gratuitous moan, as she pushes against his assault and wraps her fingers in his hair. She’s so sensitive that she trembles with each lick, making him smile as he cups one breast and swirls around the other nipple in show. He eats at her as if he’s kneeling between her legs, trying to pull an orgasm from her willing body. And Karin eats the attention up, saying the dirtiest, most incoherent things that make his cock swell. There’s no question that he’ll have her soon enough, but not tonight. He’s going to make her want him the same way she makes him want her.

He leaves unsatisfied, but with Karin’s insides soaked with her own juices and his spit. She came eagerly with her knee over his shoulder, fucking his tongue like she could never get him deep enough. But she’ll learn just how right she is another night, as he soundly kisses her goodbye.

Karin probably thinks this is another one-night stand, a notch in his belt.

Toushirou is very sure she’s anything but.

* * *

 

Sometimes he’ll come into her room on the weekend and lay in her bed. Memorizes the length of her lashes and how she snores in the tiniest breaths. It’s when the sun has gotten a little higher that he pushes her down and pulls up her white tank top. She goes without a bra and he’s glad because that means less work for him.

Karin wakes up to Hitsugaya raising goose bumps all over her chest, making her scream and blush as she pushes him away. But then he’s petting her through her cotton underwear—she never wears shorts in her own bedroom—and then she’s quick to melt in his hands. Her hips meet his fingertips, as she raises her legs and her body arches as he plays with her slit.

And play he does because he’s dragging his tongue down to her navel after coating her chest with hickeys and cool saliva. Later she’ll be angry, when she’s not watching him as he smiles so sweetly at her. Like he’s not thinking about impaling her writhing form, like he doesn’t want to have her ride him until she can’t see straight. He makes her want him but he never finishes and she doesn’t know why. Because before she can get a hand on him, he’s pecking her on the lips and escaping as if he’d never come.

Once Hitsugaya even has the nerve to sneak into her classroom, a large lecture hall with plenty of open seats. She ignores him, of course. Not only is he going incognito but she’s still mad that he pulls away every time they're together, doesn’t let her get in close. So she’s talking to her friend as the lecture goes on, a handsome guy with brown hair and green eyes. Not as beautiful as Toushirou’s but beautiful enough.

She spends the lecture in purposeful silence when Hitsugaya doesn’t see her talking as friendliness but flirtation. So he makes her gasp when he slides his hands under her baggy sweater, manipulates sensitive skin as he sucks a trail down her neck. And the wetness gathers between her legs as she holds in moan after moan, letting him have his way. He can’t run forever, she promises as she half-listens to her teacher’s droning but mostly his heavy breathing in her ear.

The next time he’s even more brazen. A harmless double date—her friend had needed a wing man and Karin hadn’t been cruel enough to say no—is his trigger. All throughout the night Karin was shifting in her seat, voice going an octave higher mid-sentence for no reason. Her date, being the polite soul that he was, asked if she was okay, if she needed air. She’d declined because, really, what else could she say.

There’s no way the truth is the way to go. How does she tell them that her dead, not-really boyfriend was making a mess of her right beneath the table? His anger was apparent in each thrust of his digit, burying knuckle-deep and clawing at her walls so she could feel him, _really_ feel him. Her body trembles whenever she has to pick up chopsticks or take a sip of alcohol. She blames it on the fact that she’s had a bit too much to drink and they’re too polite to point out that she hasn’t even finished her second cup.

The entire time she is riding out one climax after another, wondering if she’s the only one who can smell her own musk. Perhaps not because her partner asks her for an official date and she has to decline out of embarrassment. It earns her an approving tap on the butt, as Hitsugaya kisses the back of her ear. And she swears she’s going to get him the next time.

* * *

 

She waits for him on that weekend. For some reason she has a hunch that he can’t stay away. It’s not the sex he comes for. He’s never once let her stroke him off, though she’s tried a few times before. And although he’s always wanted her Toushirou leaves after he’s sure she’s sated. So why does he come back? Why, when she’s sure so many other girls in his world would’ve happily stripped down on command?

The thought stays at the back of her mind as he begins making love to her. There’s some odd fascination with her breasts that she doesn’t fully understand. He cups them, rolls the peaks between his teeth, and fondles them with concentration she’s almost scared of. He always showers them with love bites before he’s making such a mess of her mind and body that she forgets to care.

It’s hard to fake being asleep when he knows exactly what to do. Settling between her legs, he gets her naked with speediness that rivals her own. And he doesn’t pause in between, managing to stir her up without giving her time to breathe him in. She waits until he’s kissing her awake, snaking his tongue into her mouth, and she’s ready for him.

To say he’s surprised when she flips him over would be an understatement. But what shocks Toushirou even more is the specially made cuffs she gets around his wrists, ones that will withstand his awesome strength. And even though he can break the headboard, he’s afraid to throw off Karin, who’s straddling him with the cockiest grin he’s ever seen. And not for the first time in the last few weeks, it makes him want her on her knees, making that face as she wraps her hands and lips around him. His imagination makes his shiver of anticipation real.

His bark of laughter is more disbelief than humor as Karin makes quick work of his pants and underwear. It becomes all too clear what she wants and he doesn’t know whether he’s ecstatic or not. Ecstatic, because he’s finally going to feel Karin, every last inch of sticky, hot velvet. Not, because she could very well do the exact opposite and leave him there. And he would take it silently, like a man, because he wants into Karin’s bed again when this is all over.

But when he sees what she’s about to do, he chokes on a breath and clamps his eyes shut in mercy.

The head of his penis is sensitive as it brushes up against Karin. She groans at how much it burns, how it teases her while she tries to balance herself and his cock. It’s with more strength than he would like that he opens his eyes, whimpering as she manages to get the flared head inside her. Her delighted sigh goes straight to his crotch, making him pulse in need.

He knows she must be feeling it as she makes her way down, her tight, little body eating him up like she was made for him. When she thrashes against him, Hitsugaya regrets that he can’t get his hands on her hips. There’s a need for control that he has, the pacing he wants to strangle pleasure from every last piece of her. But he gives it up when she does a test thrust, impaling herself on him with a scream that he’s going to remember for the rest of his damned life.

When she begins to find her rhythm he’s pleased to note that she’s clumsy at first. Oh, she _feels_ perfect alright, the way she tightens every muscle every time she comes down. It’s the uncertainty in her fucking he's talking about, how she hesitates between her movements. But that, Toushirou muses as he smirks up at her and her eyes widen in astonishment, is something he’s more than happy to help her with.

The first time he pushes into her, Karin nearly falls on top of him with a needy whine. The second, she’s stabilizing herself, hands on his perfectly sculpted abdomen, and meets his hips just a moment too late. By the third she’s doing him like they’ve been together forever. The slightest twist of her hips has him coming off the bed with a groan, and the way she tilts her head back already has him thinking of shower sex. Karin would look amazing pressed against his white tile; almost as good as she looks right now fucking him in her sheets.

His eyes stray to her chest, the damned reason for his obsession in the first place. They jump with each stab she makes, pressed together when Karin digs her hands in her hair and curses something fierce. He can literally feel his mouth water, has to bite back a howl when she sees the way he watches her. And when Karin licks her lips and grins up at him, dark and dirty like she can read his mind, Toushirou doesn’t know what to do other than pray.

Skin meets skin, faster, more rushed, as she leans forward and hangs a scant few inches above him. All he gets is an eyeful of her breasts, so close and yet so far. He’s plunging deeper into, hoping he’ll get her to lose balance and so he can sink his teeth into the lovely flesh. But while Karin yelps and cries she doesn’t move, just leaves him wanting what he can’t have.

But Karin is a kinder person than he is.

The lock around his wrists comes lose and it only takes a second for him to pin her against light blue covers. Her smothered laugh catches in her throat as he plows into her compliant form, her own pelvis dragging him in. One of those legs that he dreams about hooks around his waist, the other over his shoulder, and he thanks the Spirit King that Karin is superbly fit and made for long, drawn-out love-making.

She feels her end coming, the precipitous edge looming so close as Toushirou claws at her body. It’s ownership, she’s starting to understand. He leaves her sated and full so she won’t wander, puts that sappy look on her face so no man will approach her. It rankles her nerves that he doesn’t ask for her fidelity but knows better. Hitsugaya Toushirou is a man that demands attention, respect and absolute obedience. Karin would’ve left him hanging for weeks.

His pace begins to falter as he reaches his own climax, trying to stave off her orgasm so they can come together. But she’s too impatient for that and instead pulls his head up from her chest and thrusts her tongue into his awaiting mouth. She kisses him the same way he fucks her, chaotic but so hot she knows she won’t survive if he holds back any longer.

They come with muted groans, lips pressed together as all their muscles tighten. And they stay entangled like that while the moment ends, until Toushirou is sure her body has milked him of every last drop and Karin is sure her legs are capable of moving again.

He doesn’t pull out though, just settles against her side and takes her with him. Laying worship on her sweat-tinged skin, he adds an extra lick to her breast that only makes her roll her eyes. Toushirou doesn’t care. He might adore Karin from head to toe and everything in between, but he’s weak to certain attributes of hers. Not that he minds. Toushirou has always been tied to Karin, ever since their first serendipitous meeting. He's only beginning to understand just how deep that connection runs.


End file.
